The invention relates generally to devices that apply surgical or ligating clips. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that rapidly deploys clips at a surgical site.
There are many different designs for surgical clip applicators for a variety of surgical procedures. Several types of surgical clips are known for ligating vessels and ducts. One type of surgical clip employs a generally U-shaped configuration. However, a kink forms in the bend of such a clip during closing, and the position of the kink must be carefully controlled to maintain the relative position and closure of the legs. Otherwise, the U-shaped clip may have gaps when closed, allowing leakage, or may become V-shaped and allow vessel slippage.
The U-shaped clip is intended to reduce slippage of the vessel out of the open end of the clip. However, slippage of the vessel remains a problem. To eliminate vessel slippage out of U-shaped clips, serrations or indentations have been formed on the inside of the legs for gripping and holding the vessel after closure of the clip. However, even with such structures, it is often required to apply two or more clips to the vessel to assure closure of the vessel and retention.
What is desired is a surgical clip applicator that allows for a rapid and reliable deployment of clips.